Rêver
by Le-prince-psychopathe-Bel
Summary: Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un PWP enfin en quelque sorte.


Bonjour bonjour!

Alors il aut le savoir déja: je n'ai jamais écrit de fic sur Fragile Dreams.  
>Comme je suis une grande fan de couple Crow x Seto depuis la première seconde où j'ai vu Crow (et je n'avait pas encore vu la "Yaoi scène" entre eux) et ben j'ai décider d'écrire une fic sur eux. Où plutôt un Os. Au début je voulais seulement en lire mais quand j'ai vu le nombre de fanfiction qu'il y avait en français (c'est à dire 2) et ben je me suis dit que j'allais combler le vide des français nul en anglais! (comme moi)<p>

Je m'escuse d'avance pour les fautes d'othographe.

Alors voilà! Bonne lecture (même si je sais que je n'écris pas bien).

* * *

><p>Seto ne cessait de penser à lui. Il ne pourra plus jamais le revoir. C'était trop tard. Il l'aimait tellement, c'était son tout premier meilleur ami et il ne pourrait jamais retrouver quelqu'un comme lui.<p>

Perdu dans ses pensées Seto trébucha sur une racine d'arbre ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Ren qui marchait à côté de lui l'aida à se relever en lui disant de faire attention à ne pas se blesser. Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte et Seto retourna dans ses pensées tournées vers la personne qu'il aimait. Bien sur il aimait beaucoup Ren mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il la voyait plus comme sa sœur mais quand il pensait à ce que représentait Crow pour lui, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire là-dessus. Lui-même était perdu dans ses propres sentiments. Il oublia ce à quoi il pensait pour ne pas risquer de se prendre une autre racine et de se faire vraiment mal cette fois-ci.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient et leurs jambes ne voulaient plus les écouter. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils s'installèrent près d'un étant où nageaient plusieurs petits poissons rouges. Seto s'assis parterre et s'appuya sur un arbre. Ren alluma un feu pour se réchauffer et commença à parler.

« -Tu crois qu'on va les retrouver?

-J'en suis sur.

-Je me demande où ils sont.

-C'est gens on survécu tout comme nous. Ils doivent chercher eux aussi d'autres personnes avec qui rester. Ils ne doivent pas rester sur place en attendant que quelqu'un les trouve. Ils essaient de ne pas abandonner, ils font de leur mieux pour survivre et je pense qu'on devrait faire pareille. On doit essayer de les retrouver et même si cela prend des années, on ne doit pas abandonner.

-Je la sais . . . »

Malgré ses paroles Seto ne voulait qu'une seul chose: Crow. Il voulait faire demi-tour et le retrouver, rester avec lui. Il avait du mal à continuer et était souvent dans la lune. Il voulait tellement le revoir mais le fait qu'il soit mort l'en empêchait. Rapidement, la fatigue l'emporta et Seto s'endormi. Il revu en rêve sa rencontre avec Crow dans le parc d'attraction. Et après le moment où il l'avait embrassé. Après apparut la scène de la mort de Crow.

Quelque chose le réveilla et cette autre chose était plus une personne qu'une chose. C'était Ren elle le secouait doucement en disant son nom. Seto ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'l était encore appuyer contre cet arbre ce qui était vraiment inconfortable. Ren lui passa une couverture qu'elle sortit d'un sac. Ils avaient prévu qu'in devraient dormir dehors. De toute façon il n'y avait aucune maison là où ils étaient. Seto se coucha sur le sol, la couverture étant asse large pour qu'il puisse s'en servir pour s'enrouler totalement dedans comme dans un sac de couchage trop serrer.

Il était à nouveau dans cette salle. Là où Crow est mort, cette salle dans laquelle il avait pleuré pour son défunt ami. Mais Crow n'était pas assis parterre appuyer contre le mur d'un air fatiguer mais à la place il était debout plein de vie. Seto ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Il prononça le nom de son ami entre deux sanglots et se décida enfin à desserrer son étreinte toujours les larmes aux yeux. Crow lui ne comprenait pas, du moins il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« -Tu es vivant! Crow! Tu es vivant!

- Heu . . . Seto ça va?

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant! Je croyais que tu étais mort! Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi! J'ai rêvé de toi toutes les nuits et il n'y en a pas une seule où je n'ai pas revu le moment où tu m'embrasse!

- . . . »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait Seto Se jeta sur ses lèvres et Crow fut tellement surpris qu'il tomba à la renverse.

Ils se retrouvaient maintenant parterre coucher l'un sur l'autre. Prenant conscience peu à peu de ce qu'il avait fait, Seto se releva brusquement.

« -Heu . . . J-je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas . . . »

Seto fut coupé par un baiser. Y prenant plaisir, il approfondi le baiser en demandant l'accès à la bouche de Crow, celui-ci accepta tout de suite goûtant lui aussi à la bouche de l'autre. Le baiser devint soudain beaucoup plus passionner et brutal. Les deux garçons ne se contrôlaient plus, leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Crow posa la main sur les fesses de Seto et celui-ci recula brusquement. Crow le rattrapa, l'embrassa et recommença ses caresses. Seto se laissa faire cette fois même quand son amant commença à lui retirer son manteau et le plaqua contre un mur.

Ses habits furent vite retirés ne le laissant couvert que de son boxer. Crow embrassait son corps en commençant par le lobe de son oreille passant par le coup et descendit lécher deux petits bouts de chair durcit par le plaisir. Pendant ce temps ses mains parcouraient le bas du dos et les fesses de Seto. Celui-ci sentait quelque chose de chaud au niveau de son bas ventre et ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il faisait, il commença à déshabiller sa moitié. Une fois en boxer tout les deux, Crow posa une de ses mains sur l'entre-jambe de Seto déjà bien durci ce qui lui arracha un gémissement au plus au point sensuel. Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait son boxer et détourna les yeux un peu gêné. Une main vint s'enrouler autour du sexe se Seto le faisant gémir et même crier. Et comme si ce n'était pas asses gênant, Crow pris en bouche le membre tendu et le lécha du mieux qu'il pouvait. S'entant l'orgasme arriver (bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que c'est) Seto se cambra et . . .

« - . . . . Seto . . . Seto . . . Seto . . .

-Mmmh! »

Seto sursauta. Il était coucher sur le sol à côté du feu et Ren le regardait étrangement.

«- Ren!

-Seto tu vas bien?

-Heu . . . O-oui pourquoi?

-Tu faisais des bruts bizarres pendant ton sommeille. Tu faisais un cauchemar?

-Hein? Heu . . . Oui j-je faisait un cauchemar . . .

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, il nous reste du temps avant l'aube.

-Hum . . . Heu oui. »

Seto resta coucher . Décidément il ne comprenait vraiment rien à tout ça, il était perdu, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il avait fait avec Crow dans son rêve. Enfin il avait pu le revoir, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve, ça lui faisait du bien et il avait apprécié ce que son esprit avait imaginé.

Il se rendormit asses vite espérant voir la suite ce rêve si plaisant mais à la place il rêva du marchant au masque de poulet vendre un balais à un fantôme.

C'était étrange . . .

* * *

><p>Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé? Moi je le trouve pas mal quand même (même si c'est trop cour).Il y a quand même quelque chose qui ne va pas du tout: la fin ne colle pas du tout mais alors pas du tout avec le début. Moi je pensait faire une fin tragique où Seto s'en va laissant, abandonnant la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimé pour partir avec quelqu'un retrouver des survivants y risquant sa vie et tout le tralala. Mais en faite j'avait trop la flemme. Voilà!<p>

Laissez un p'tit review je ne mord pas (sauf si c'est pour m'insulter ou critiquer vraiment méchament sans que ça ne m'apporte quoi que ce soit, dans ce cas là, je vous mordrais à mort) (Bien sur tout autre critique m'aidant à m'ameliorer et la bienvenue ^^)

Bye bye by!

_Le-prince-psychopathe-Bel_


End file.
